Now Comes the Wedding
by Grendle1853
Summary: Follow up to "New Situation". Plans to be made, vows to write, bad guys to capture...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, please don't sue me. Praise be given to my BETA Hepburn! Give her praise! Anyway, this story is a follow up on "New Situation" and several other stories of mine.

...

"You are horrible at this game Clark," Batman says, moving a piece on the board.

"At least I can beat Wally sometimes now," Superman answers, staring at the chessboard.

Batman nods, "You still haven't given me an answer yet." he says.

Superman looks up from the board, "I have to ask, why do you want me to be your best man?" he asks.

"Gordon doesn't know who I am (or at least that is what he has to pretend), I don't want to show favor to Dick or Tim by choosing one of them, and Alfred is giving away the Bride." Batman answers.

Superman finally moves a piece, "Still we haven't ever been all that close." he says.

Batman shrugs, "I've known you longer than any other in our line of work. We've saved each other's lives more times then I'd like to remember. You're my friend." he answers.

Superman smiles, "What would this job entail?" he asks.

"You would handle the bachelor party, embarrass me in a speech after the ceremony, and then take home your choice of the bride's maids." Batman answers.

Superman frowns, "I think I'll do all but that last one." he says.

"Lois will be crushed." Batman says.

Superman blinks in surprise, "Lois is a bride's maid?" he asks.

"Yes. Apparently Diana befriended her at your funeral," he answers.

"You mean the funeral you didn't attend?" he asks.

"I knew you weren't dead didn't I?" Batman asks.

Superman sighs then smiles, "Okay, I'll take the job." he says.

"Excellent," Batman says, then moves his knight into checkmate.

"Want to play Uno?" Superman asks.

...

"You think this marriage will last longer then his last one?" Dick asks.

"The one where he married a plant thing? Sure." Barbra answers.

"I think he prefers blonds." Opines Dick.

The two are lounging on a couch in the Manor watching Tim play Xbox.

"What makes you think he prefers blonds?"

"Selina was a blond when they met." Dick says.

"Lois, Talia, Selina after the bleach job, and Diana. Need I say more?" she retorts.

"Barb is just disappointed he doesn't like red heads." Tim says.

Barbra gasps in shock and Dick turns a curious glance at her. "Well?" he asks.

She stutters a second then groans, "I was a teenage girl in Gotham, we all fantasized about Batman." she says. Dick makes sounds of slight disgust and Tim laughs so hard he has to pause his game. "Well if _you_ wanted more attention from the girls, _you_ should have designed a better costume."

"She's right about that man, yellow, red and green?" Tim asks (only have ever worn the red and black version).

"I was twelve!" Dick shouts in protest.

A few minutes pass and the laughing dies down. "So when does the craziness kick in?" Tim asks.

"Be supportive!" Barbra commands, tossing a cushion at him. "Both of you." she say pointing a finger at Grayson.

...

Batman sits in his throne like chair, in the heart of his cave, staring his wife to be up and down. "No." he says.

"No! What do you mean no?" she asks.

"I mean no." he answers coolly.

"Give me one good reason." she huffs.

Batman sighs, "Because your disguise consists of a pair of glasses, a different hair do, and a name change from 'Diana Princess of Themyscira' to 'Diana Prince'!" he answers.

Diana looks down at herself, "Kal said it was a good disguise." she says.

Batman rolls his eyes and mumbles, "He would." He then looks at her pointedly, "It won't work in Gotham. Not when you're dating a celebrity." he explains, "I told you this wasn't necessary."

"Oh so you can enjoy a night on the town without me?" she asks.

"Yes acting like an idiot fop is the top of my day." he answers.

"An idiot fop who is also a womanizer." Diana adds.

"You are one of the most beautiful things in creation...and you know it, so I'm not playing that game with you." he says.

Diana clenches her fists to her waist, "Batman is getting married, which means Bruce Wayne **IS **getting married! And both of you are marrying me!" she tells him.

Batman considers this for a second, "Fine. But we have to work on your secret identity." he answers.

Diana looks up at the screen behind him, "What are you working on?" she asks.

Batman spins his chair around and answers, "Joker."

_TBC. Tell me what you think everybody!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone, and thanks for my BETA Hepburn! Here is chapter 2!

...

As Diana walks into her mother's throne room, Queen Hippolyta runs down to greet he daughter. "Its been far too long my Sun and Stars!" the queen says as she embraces her daughter.

"It has!" Diana agrees, returning the hug.

After a while the queen pulls back and asks, "So, tell me Diana what is the purpose for this visit?"

"I...have important news." she answers.

Hippolyta raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, "Oh? Good news?" she asks.

"I think so." Diana answers, "I've fallen in love."

Hippolyta nods, "I suppose it was bound to happen with your decision to go to man's world." she says, "Is it that Superman whom you grieved over?"

Diana shakes her head, "No. His name is Bruce Wayne." she answers.

"Bruce Wayne!?" her mother and someone else shouts in disbelief.

A red headed amazon rushes forward from a nearby hallway, "Artemis?" Diana asks.

"You've fallen for that arrogant, drunken, womanizing lout of an aristocrat?!" Artemis asks.

Diana raises an eyebrow, "How have you two learned about him?" she asks. Hippolyta and Artemis lead Diana to a room with a large screen HD television. "You have TV now?!" Diana asks.

The Queen sighs, "After Themyscira joined the UN, I decided that we could no longer remain ignorant to events in Man's world." she answers.

"So you decided to get satelite?" Diana asks.

"Don't change the subject Diana." Artemis says.

"Bruce is far different in person than how he is portrayed in the media Mother. I think it would be good for the both of you to meet him before you passed judgment on him." Diana says.

"Good! I'd love to give that man a good...," Artemus starts.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Diana." Hippolyta interjects.

"I'm afraid its necessary," Diana explains, "He has asked me to marry him, and I have answered yes."

The eyes of the two Amazons bulge in shock. "Then I do believe it is time I met ." Hippolyta says.

...

In the sewers beneath Gotham, Batman chases the Joker. The Dark Knight is complete hidden behind his cowl and gasmask, and his eyes glow green as the lenses in his cowl illuminate the tunnels in night vision. In front of him the Clown Prince of Crime speeds along without an airway protector or night vision with little trouble. The Batman lunges forward and tackles the clown to the sewage covered floor.

With surprising strength, the Joker wrenches himself free, grabs a piece of debris and begins swinging it at his adversary. "Not bad huh Batsy? I've been working out!" the Joker tells him.

"What idiot gave you weights?" the Batman asks, dodging the driftwood.

"It was part of my physical therapy. For my broken limbs!" the clown shouts, catching Batman in the side with a right handed swing.

Batman takes hold of the Joker's weapon and rips it out of his hands. He then lands a crushing left hook, with his right hand grabs him by his scrawny neck, and slams him into the sewer wall. "I've fought better!" he tells the clown.

"You smell that Batman?" the Joker asks. He lifts up his left arm, relieving a silver zippo lighter, "Methane!"

The Joker's thumb hits the striker, then all Batman can see is fire.

...

"Hello Ms. Diana, your Majesty Queen Hippolyta, and I assume this is madam Artemis." Alfred greets the group at the door.

"Hello Alfred!" Diana exclaims, hugging him close. They separate and she asks, "Will my fiancé be home soon?" she asks.

Alfred raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. "He should be back within the hour Ms. Diana." he answers.

"Excellent, we will wait for him in the study." she says, leading the other Amazons through the house.

"You seem to be rather friendly with the servants." Artemis comments.

Diana glances over her shoulder at her sister, "I understand that you are new to Man's world Artemis, but I must ask that you show respect to those in this house. Especially Alfred." she warns her sister.

"His house seems large and well maintained." Hippolyta comments.

"Yet he still finds time and money for many charities," Diana says, "as well as other things..."

...

The Batmobile rolls into the cave almost somberly. Batgirl looks over from the computer, "Nightwing was needed back at Bludhaven, but Robin is searching the east side. Did you come up with anything?" she asks.

The canopy of the Batmobile slides open, and a steaming Batman steps out. Batgirl covers her nose to protect herself from the sudden stench filling the air. "Yes." he answers.

"You found him in hell, or does something else smell like burning death?" she asks.

The Batman begins disrobing and throws the pieces of his costume in a biohazard box while the Batmobile's canopy closes and steaming cleaning fluids begin swirling about its interior. "I found him in the sewer. I had just gotten my hands on him when he ignited a methane pocket." he explains.

"So is he...?" Batgirl asks, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her.

"I doubt it, it was a small gas pocket." Batman answers, now dressed only in a pair of black boxers. "He will probably be down for a few days though, which buys us some time. You can call it a night." he tells her as he walks up the stairs to the door, in desperate need of a shower.

As he steps through into his study, he is surprised to see the Amazon ruling family waiting for him. Diana sees him first and says, "Mother, sister, meet my husband to be." she says.

Hippolyta turns to see the largest man she's seen since Hercules walk through a clock into the room. As he is dressed only in a pair of black boxers, she sees that his muscular body is covered in old scars and fresh bruises. "Hello?" she says, somewhat confused.

"Um...are you the same Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asks.

Bruce shoots an anoyed glance at Diana, who simply smiles and shrugs in response. "You and I have already met my Queen. I am the Batman." he tells her.

" Ah,the dark one who helped save our home from Hades," Hippolyta says in sudden understanding.

"Well she has your taste in men." Artemis says.

"No. I chose a villain, she chose a hero. Diana's taste is far better than mine." the Queen answers.

Bruce steps fully into the room and closes the door behind him, "I take that to mean that you have no objections to my upcoming marriage to your daughter?" he asks.

"Not as long as I can be at the ceremony." Hippolyta answers.

"We would love for the both of you to be there!" Diana says.

"Yes we would," Bruce agrees, "The ceremony will take place at the end of the month. You and...Artemis?" he asks. The redhead nods in response. "You may both stay here in my home until then if you wish. Alfred."

The butler materializes in the room, "Yes Master Bruce." he answers.

"Please escort Queen Hippolyta and Artemis to their rooms." he says.

"Certainly Master Bruce," Alfred says, bowing slightly, "Your Majesty Queen Hippolyta and , please follow me." He then leads them out of the room.

Diana slides up and wraps an arm around his shoulders, "That went well don't you think?" she asks.

"You planned this?" he asks.

"They did not like the sound of me marrying Bruce Wayne, so I thought it would be better if they knew I was marrying the Batman." Diana explains.

"Hmm, devious and manipulative. I like it." he says smiling.

Diana chuckles and sniffs him, "You smell faintly of Hellfire. Where have you been, Tartarus?" she asks.

"Worse." he answers, "I need a shower."

Diana smiles lustfuly, "So do I."

_TBC! Tell me what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Holidays to all. I give thanks to all who were kind enough to review, and as always to my BETA Hepburn. Now without further ado...

...

Diana looks in the mirror at what could be another woman. Though enough of her remained for the woman to be a close relative. Her hair is a deep auburn tied into a ponytail, her skin is several shades paler, a scar cuts through her left brow, and her teeth are slightly imperfect. She is wearing a pair of black rimmed triangular lensed glasses, a buttoned up white blouse, a gray buttoned up vest, a full length formfitting black skirt, and (most surprisingly) a comfortable pair of flat bottomed black shoes. She raises her eyebrow to the reflection of Bruce just over the the other woman's shoulder, "So, who am I?" she asks.

"You are Olive Elizabeth Marston." he answers, "You are a history graduate, with a specialty in ancient Greek history and mythology. You are currently employed by the Themysciran consultant, and your job is translating and uploading pieces of Amazon recorded history to the Themysciran historical website."

Diana is impressed. She had been doing 'Olive's' job as a side project, and it worked together well. She was starting to like her alternate identity. "So where did Ms. Marston meet Mr. Wayne?" she asks.

"At Gotham 1st Library." he answers.

Diana arches an eyebrow, "And why would Mr. Wayne be in a library?" she asks.

Bruce smiles, "A friend of his has recently boasted about a conquest, specifically a meek bookish woman who was wild in the bedroom." he answers.

Diana chuckles, "So Mr. Wayne was looking for a conquest himself. I'm guessing he was successful?" she asks.

"In a way…" he answers. Bruce steps a bit closer to her and says, "While he was trying to charm her, he got to know her. He soon found himself head over heels in love with Ms. Marston. He thought of her always, was blind to all other women, and found himself overall lost to her."

"Which explains why he hasn't been on the dating scene lately." Diana surmised.

"Of course, what other woman could stand up to Olive Marston?" he asks, "After some soul searching, he found that he wanted no one else, and proposed to her."

"That was rather wise of him." Diana comments. She crosses her bracelets in front of her. They glow for a second, magically saving the ensemble for easy transformation later on.

Bruce steps forward, unbuttons her vest, and slides his hands up under her shirt to massage her breasts. For her part, Diana simply leaned back into him and enjoyed the attention, "I take it that you like the new me?" Diana asks.

Bruce kisses her earlobe and answers, "I always like it when you dress up for me."

Diana groans and takes hold of his wrists, "We have to stop. We both have things we have to do today." she says, "Well finish this later on tonight."

He slides his hands away, then rests his head on her shoulder and sighs, "No we won't. I have clown hunting tonight." he explains.

Diana sighs in regret, "Well we will finish this soon." she promises.

...

"Good morning mother and sister!" Diana calls.

The two turn to see a women with auburn hair and modest modern clothes hurrying down the stairs,

"Diana?!" Hippolyta asks.

"When I'm dressed like this I am Ms. Olive Elizabeth Marston." she answers, "Soon to be Mrs. Olive Elizabeth Marston Wayne."

"That is a lot of names." Artemis says.

"I'll usually go by Olive Wayne." Diana says, "You two look great."

The two Amazons stand in comfortable and stunning modern clothes. "Thank you, Alfred is quite a tailor," Hippolyta says.

"I guess they are comfortable." Artemis mumbles.

Next Tim Drake speeds down to stairs, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the three women in front of him. "Wow, there are more hot women in this house everyday!" he remarks.

Artemis grabs the teen by the collar and lifts him up to her eye level, "What are you implying boy!" she demands.

Before either of the other Amazons can intervene, and hard voice orders, "Put my son down. Now!" in a dangerously calm voice. Stunned, the fiery redhead lowers Drake to his feet. All look up to see the Batman, out of uniform but still defiantly the Bat, glide down the steps and approach the group with pure menace emminating from him. Artemis feels small, being towered over by the dark man who glares down at her. "You are a guest in my house," he tells her, "and as long as you are here you will be treated as such. However if you harm any who are innocent or dear to me, not your sisters, your Queen, or your gods will be able to protect you from me." He breaks his glare to look at Alfred, who has appeared out of nowhere behind the group, "Alfred, I will drive Tim to school on my way to Wayne Tower. Please drive Diana and our guests to meet Queen Audrey at Diana's dress fitting."

"Of course Master Bruce, Ms. Olive will be in good hands." he answers.

Batman nods, "Good day Alfred, ladies." he says, leading Tim away.

"That's Diana?" Tim asks as they walk out the door.

Diana gently grasps her sister's shoulder and turns Artemis to face her, "Artemis, you are my sister and I love you," she tells her, "but if you continue to act out like this while you are here, you won't have to worry about Bruce. I will straighten you out myself."

...

The three Amazons soon find themselves in a exclusive boutique with the Queen of Kaznia picking out dresses. Audrey twirls about in front of a mirror in a dark blue, low cut, flowing gown, "I love your taste in Bridesmaid's dresses Diana." she says.

"Olive!" she shouts form a changing room.

The two Amazon's appear on either side of the Queen in identical dresses and apraise themselves in the mirror as well. "Not bad for man's world." Hippolyta says, gazing at her reflection.

"It feels a little confining." Artemis complains.

Audrey looks from one to the other and frowns, "I'm starting to rethink being your Maid of Honor. I think I will be the most homely woman there." she says.

"I am the Bride to be, so I am the only one allowed to have appearance confidence issues." Diana answers. She steps out of the changing room and asks, "How does this one look?"

The three turn to see her in a tight white gown which hugged all her curves like an Italian sports car, showed enough leg to make men drool, and held up her breast like a prize trophy. "It looks as gorgeous as the last three my dear." Audrey says. She steps forward and takes hold of her friend's shoulders, "My friend, you could come to your wedding wearing a trash bag, and you would still make every man cross his legs. What matters is that your dress makes you feel powerful and sexy! Now tell me, does this dress give you that feeling?" she asks, turning the Bride to be to the mirror.

She looks herself up and down, and grins, "It will do." she says.

...

Later that afternoon Diana and Batman are in the Metropolis tower for a meeting of the JLU. Across from them, Batman notices that Green Lantern is sporting a black eye. "What happened to John?" he asks.

Diana chuckles, "He said Shayera's name while in bed with Vixen." she answers.

Batman's eyes widen, "I guess they are not together anymore?" he asks.

"No," she answers, "but I hear he and Shayera are talking again." Batman nods in understanding.

"Excuse me everyone," Superman says, calling the meeting to attention, "the National Weather service has announced that a massive hurricane is going to hit eastern Mexico and the southern US in a few hours, and we are asking any who are available to help in the coming crisis situation."

Most of the heroes present, including Wonder Woman, readily agree to lend their abilities. Batman however shakes his head, "The Joker's loose, I'm needed in Gotham." he says. Everyone nods in understanding, in many ways the Joker can be worse than a natural disaster.

"Alright people, lets get ready." Superman says, effectively ending the meeting.

The Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess squeezes each others hands before they part. Before leaving via transporter, Batman stops Lantern, "I'm impressed John, taking a shot to the face form a meta powered woman in order to end the relationship."

Green Lantern blinks at him, "You think I did that on purpose?" he asks.

"As amazing as Shayera is, I've seen Vixen with my own eyes, and I doubt when you were with her between the sheets you could accidentally think of anyone else." Batman answers, "You would rather have her furious with you than broken down in tears."

John's shoulders fall, "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" he asks.

"Maybe, once she finds someone else." he answers, "So how are you and Shayera getting along?"

John blushes and looks away, "We...have worked things out." he answers.

Batman smirks and walks to the transporters, "Be careful John, your dealing with two dangerous women." he tells him.

_TBC. Tell me what you think of it guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of my reviewers, and especially to my BETA Hepburn. Please everyone, enjoy the chapter...

...

"So, a redheaded Amazon huh?" Nightwing asks over the comm.

"The woman you have right now is almost too much for you Nightwing." Batman answers, "Don't over reach yourself anymore."

"Hey!" Nightwing says.

"Trust me, Artemis isn't going to go all goo goo eyes over you man. She's too full of Amazon man hate." Robin advises.

"You're wasting your breath, the only things he heard was Amazon and redhead." Batman says.

"East End checked, no clowns." Nightwing says, trying to change the subject.

"Sewers are about half way done, but nothing exciting so far." Robin reports, "So when is Mr. Wayne and Olive's big wedding again?"

"Mr. Wayne and Olive are eloping, the wedding is for me and Diana. Olive just went dress shopping because as far as the public knows, Wonder Woman has no reason to need a wedding dress." Batman explains, "It will be in three days, the night after the bachelor and bachelorette parties." After a few seconds Batman states, "Downtown clear."

"It is amazing how well a bleached white,lipstick wearing, purple pimp suited guy can hide." Robin comments.

"Why is the wedding the day after the bachelor party?" Nightwing asks.

"So some of the more irresponsible guests won't party to excess." Batman answers, "Maybe he was hurt worse by the methane explosion than I thought, let's pack it in for a night."

"So Batman, its quite a drive between here and Bludhaven, so I don't suppose I could crash..." Nightwing says.

"I think it will be safer for you get a hotel room." Batman answers.

...

On the balcony over the atrium, Queen Hippolyta and Alfred have tea, as they watch Artemis and Diana spar below.

"I still cannot see what you see in this man!?" Artemis says, throwing a spinning kick to her sister's head.

Diana ducks the kick and sweeps her sister's legs out from under her, "You mean besides that he's handsome, brave, intelligent, wealthy, kind hearted, and an amazing lover?" she asks.

"Kind hearted?" Artemis asks, rolling back to her feet.

"He has lifted Gotham from the crippling grip of corruption, poverty, and crime all at his own expense." she answers. "Add in a few alien invasions and how he happens to stop to save small children, and I believe that kind hearted is an accurate description." She delivers a series of jabs aimed at her sister's twisting head.

"Children can be rather bothersome." Hippolyta comments before taking a sip from her cup.

"True, but they are usually entertaining." Alfred says.

"He is rude, egotistical, and completely without faith." Artemis argues, blocking a jab and throwing an elbow.

"You would be surprised how much earth shattering sex can convince you to forgive some character flaws." Diana says.

"So where will the ceremony be taking place?" the Queen asks.

"I have reserved the Church of Saint Avellino." he answers, "It was the church of Master Bruce's late mother, and where his parents were wed."

"Sex. That seems to be all you think about since you have met this man." Artemis replies, throwing high kicks, "The two of you constantly grope each other, your late nights with him result in an extreme lack of sleep, and you are becoming blind to what really matters because you are obsessed with your own lust!"

"How dare you!" Diana shouts. She grabs hold of her sister's leg, lifts her up by it, and slams her into the ground.

"Do you know what I have been doing in the past week?! I've had four UN meetings (each several hours long), I have spent two days helping the survivors of a major hurricane, defeated two super villains, and freed a high school in Germany from Ares' control!" she crouches over Artemis and raises her right fist high into the air, ready to slam it down on her sister's face,

"And since I've been so busy with that, it has been over a week since I've been able to spend even an hour with my fiancée, let alone obsess about my lust!"

"Diana!" Hippolyta shouts, "I understand your frustration, but I believe murdering your sister Amazon will only give you momentary relief." she says.

Diana sighs, stands up, and pulls Artemis to her feet. "I love him and I am marrying him." she tells her sister, "So stop."

"Fine," Artemis says, "I'm sorry." Then the sisters hug.

"See," Alfred says, "very entertaining."

...

Diana leaves the shower and sees Bruce standing in their bedroom, having just returned home from patrol.

"Did you have a good hunt?" she asks.

"No clowns, but we caught a few robbers, destroyed one of Ivy's forgotten little experiments, and stopped a suicide bomber." he answers.

She cocks an eyebrow as she dries her hair, " A religious extremists?" she asks.

"No, apparently he just really hates Disney." he answers, "Luckily he was not very good with explosives."

He sits down on the bed. She sits down besides him. He leans over and begins smelling her hair, and she smiles. He begins kissing her cheek and down her neck, "Bruce..." she says.

"That's not what you usually call me." he says seductively while sliding a hand inside her robe.

She grabs his wrist, "I have a UN meeting."

He looks up in disbelief, "Its four in the morning?!"

"Its in Australia." she says. He rolls his eyes and sighs, "It has to do with the same thing the last four have, but this is the last before the vote," she explains.

"And tomorrow there are the parties, which means I won't get my hands on you tomorrow either." he says sadly.

"But the night after that you can have me all to yourself." she says.

"I want all of you right now." he says, looking into her eyes.

"I want all of you too." she lovingly.

"See you at the wedding." he says, kissing her quickly on the lips. Then he gets up and goes into the shower.

Diana twirls into her Ambassador suit, but before she leaves she stops to look into the shower. It was obvious that the water is freezing cold, but it does nothing to make him less desirable. _Just two more days Diana, _she thinks to herself, _just two more days. _Then she leaves to what had better be a damn productive meeting.

...

"Its amazing you know. People file in every week, hell everyday, to listen to some old fart explain why they are horrible!," the Joker explains to the motley band of desperate thugs around him, "And do you know what the masses of common folk do during all of this? They give money to the place! Doesn't that sound funny to you?!"

There are speractic chuckles and a few shouts of agreement. "Well do they really deserve all that money for such a depressing show?!" he asks.

"No!" shouts the crowd.

"That is right oh my friends!" he shouts, "So we are going to take it. And when we do, to earn it, we're gonna put on one hell of a show!"

_TBC. Tell me what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone to reviewed. And a big thank you to my BETA Hepburn!

Here is the next chapter folks!

...

A black ball rolls down the alley and knocks down less then half the pins waiting for it. The Dark Knight (out of uniform and dressed in comfortable dark clothes) groans. "Looks like I finally found a game I can beat you at!" Clark Kent states from his seat behind him.

"My score would be better if I could throw the ball at the damn things!" Bruce protests.

"Yeah, and if I could use I little bow, you wouldn't have beaten me at darts!" Oliver shouts from a corner of the room.

As he waits for his ball to return, he looks about the room. He easily spots all of his ushers and other wedding guests: Dick, Tim, Wally, Vick, Oliver, J'onn (in the form of an elderly Chinese man), Alfred, Jason, and John. "You picked a great place Clark." he says. The bachelor party is taking place in a Bowling Alley that was built in the sixty's. It has a large open bar, ten lanes, modern and classic arcade games, and a jukebox with a inventory that stretches from Buddy Holly to Korn. He turns to look at the side of the place, "Though the strippers do surprise me." he says.

Part of the Alley is built into a stage for live bands. On the stage several stripper polls are set up and several beautiful women in little or no clothing are preforming. "Why? I'm a guy, I like looking at naked women as much as any other guy!?" Clark says.

"Oliver or Wally?" Bruce asks.

"Oliver." Clark answers, defeated. He looks over his shoulder, "I didn't know that Tim would be here though. He's, what fourteen? You sure its okay for him to be here?" he asks.

Bruce rolls the ball, hitting the rest of the pins in the lane, before turning and looking toward the stage. Oliver is sitting in a lounge chair receiving a lap dance from a blond, Dick is throwing money at a lady on stage, and Tim Drake is standing to the side, watching the dancing women, with a mesmerized look on his face. Bruce shrugs, "He's old enough to fight criminals and super villains, so as long as they honor the look don't touch policy, I think it'll be fine." he answers.

He walks back and sits next to his best man. "Oliver says that it is tradition for the Groom to get a lap dance at his bachelor party." Clark says.

"That, is the last thing I need right now." Bruce says.

Clark looks at his friend for a second, before nodding in understanding, "Haven't gotten any private time with Diana recently huh?" he asks.

"Let's just say that I'm beginning to despise the United Nations."

Clark smiles. Then he gets up, grabs his shiny red bolling ball, rolls it straight down the lane with perfect form, and knocks down all the pins standing at the end. He then spins around, poises, and says, "They don't call me Superman for nothing!"

"I'm not afraid of little green rocks." Bruce answers.

...

Diana lays on her stomach as a very talented man gives her a massage. She looks about the hall her Maid of honor has gotten her. It has several massuers, a wine bar, and a large open dance floor complete with a DJ. She mentally goes over her list of bridesmaids as she sees them: Audrey, Mari (Vixen), Lois, Shayera, Beatriz (Fire), Tora (Ice), Dinah, Helena, Zatanna, Artemis, Barbra, and... "I guess she isn't going to come," she says disappointed. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. _Speak of the she-devil, _she thinks to herself.

Lois walks over and opens the door. On the other side, wearing a form fitting dark purple dress is Selina Kyle, "Hello ladies!" she calls.

Lois is surprised, "What in the Hell are you doing here?!"

"I invited her." Diana answers calmly, walking up behind the two of them.

"You invited your husband to be's ex girlfriend?!"

"Well, I invited you," Diana answers.

"You dated Batman and Superman!?" Selina asks.

"And Lex Luther." Diana answers.

"And Evil Alternate Superman." Dinah says.

" Oh and didn't Metallo kiss her?" Helena asks.

"Yeah, and I think she also had a thing with Luminus." Dinah states.

"Right, that is enough!" Lois says, walking away from the group. Helena and Dinah decide to follow her.

After Selina closes the door behind her, Diana and her hug. "I was so jealous when I found out he proposed." Selina says, still in the hug.

"I know," Diana answers, "but thank-you for coming anyway."

"I'm not a sore loser, at least not to you." she says, "Whats wrong with you, you seem sort of down?"

"Clown trouble plus UN business equals lonely nights." Diana answers. "I've barely even heard his voice most of this week."

"Oh, sorry about that honey," Selina says, "but at least you only have to wait until tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any easier to get through tonight."

Artemis comes running up to them, "Diana! Diana! You must come and see this!" she shouts, pulling her sister back the way she came.

On the dance floor a small crowd has gathered. Artemis cuts through it leading Diana and Selina.

"Oh my gods!" Diana says, covering her smile, when they get through.

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, is alone on the dance floor, dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans. And she is dancing. She is dancing the way a stallion runs, an eagle soars, or a dolphin dives: as if it is the most natual thing in the world. Her body glides and bumps in perfect time to the music, as the crowd cheers her on!

"Our sisters back on Themyscira will never believe this,!" Artemis says.

"She is most certainly the best Bridesmaid on the dance floor," Diana says.

"Yeah, your sister has some serious moves." Selina says.

Diana laughs, "She is not my sister, she's my mother!" she says.

Selina's jaw drops open, "She doesn't look a day older than you!?"

"My Queen is several centuries older than us," Artemis explains.

"Damn...but if she is your mother, why is she a bridesmaid?! Why isn't she giving you away?" Selina asks.

"Oh, Alfred is giving me away." Diana answers.

"But...?" Selina starts.

Just then the song stops and with it Hippolyta's dance. The queen looks around her, shocked to find everyone staring at her. "Um...," she starts. Everyone there gives her a round of applause. The Queen blushes and takes a bow. A new song starts and the group disperses.

Hippolyta walks to the three still standing there, "How long were all of you watching me?"

"Long enough to be very impressed." Selina says.

" I cannot wait to tell this story the next time I get home!" Diana says.

"Sounds like I may have to banish you again." her mother says.

"Oh what are you complaining about!? I wish I had inherited that from you. Compared to you I dance as if my feet are still made out of clay!" Diana retorts.

"Clay?" Selina asks.

"That is a long story," Artemis answers.

"I usually keep better control over myself, its just...," the Queen searches for the words, "Man's world has such fantastic music."

"That is not all we have," Audrey says, walking over with Shayera.

"Yeah, we have booze and men too!" Shayera says.

"Got your's back I hear?" Selina says.

"Yep, _Old Yella_ is mine again." she answers.

"All of you, what is it about men that you are all obsessed with?" Artemis queries.

Audrey pats her on the shoulder, "We'll explain it all to you when you grow up my dear."

...

In the Brides room, late a night, a dark figure approaches the sleeping beauty. It feels like its been forever since he's seen her sleeping, the sight of her moves his heart. When he sees her perfect form at rest under the covers, he almost wants to wake her, but the look of peace on her face is so beautiful.

Instead the knight lays a thornless rose on his princess's pillow, kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear, "Until tomorrow my love."

The beauty smiles in her sleeps, her dreams taking on a more real quality, as the knight slips out as silently as he arrived, to struggle through the hours until he can be with her again.

In the morning she opens her eyes and sees the rose. She smiles as she picks it up and sniffs it, thinking of her late night visitor. She wishes that he would have woken her. She wishes that she could have woken in his arms. But after today, he will be her's eternally, and with that thought she rises happy and determined.

_TBC. Tell me what you think everybody!_


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is the next chapter everyone. As usual, all praise goes to my BETA Hepburn (who I think could be a better writer than she thinks;-). Without further ado, here's the chapter!

...

On the day of his wedding, Bruce is where he has been many times before. He stands in his study staring at the portrait of his parents hanging on the wall. As silent as the man he serves, Alfred approaches. "Something on your mind Master Bruce?"

"Just wishing that they were here with me today."

Alfred puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I think they would be proud of you Master Bruce, and I know that they would love Diana."

Bruce nods. "How's everything going?"

"The Bride is getting ready right now," Alfred answers, "Once that lengthy but important affair is finished, we may depart for the church."

"Good, we should be ready to go in a few hours then." Bruce surmises.

Clark enters the study, dressed neatly and immaculately. "Bruce, shouldn't you be in your tux?"

Bruce frowns at the thought. "It will only take me a few minutes to get into it, it can wait."

"Master Bruce does not particularly like Tuxedos," Alfred explains.

"Why?" Clark asks, confused, "Everyone looks good in a tux."

"You would not like them as much if you had to wear them on a constant basis since you were eight." Bruce explains.

Clark takes his place at the other side of Bruce and turns his eyes to the portrait. As an orphan himself, he can feel some of what Bruce is feeling right now. "Today is going to be a good day Bruce." he assures his friend.

Bruce nods, "Yes it will," he agrees, "once all the inevitable madness is over with."

...

Selina stands staring at the woman in front of her. She is "slightly" younger than Selina is, but they are the same hight, same weight, and have the exact same figure. "You and I have the exact same measurements." she says.

Helena nods her head in agreement, "Yeah, that's weird. It looks like we wear the same size shoes too!" she says. "We could be...sisters."

"Yeah weird." Selina answers.

Helena shakes her head, "So where's the blushing bride?" she asks.

"Squeezing into her dress, with help from Audrey, her sister, and her mom." Selina answers.

"Couldn't believe she was actually Diana's mother!" Helena says.

"I know, me either!" Selina agrees.

"Let's go see how its going," Helena says as she starts heading down the hallway. She looks down at herself, "These dresses are really nice, but I don't think I look so great in blue. I wish they were black or..."

"Purple." Selina says.

"Yeah, exactly."

...

Many of the guests are hanging out in the kitchen as they wait for the time to leave. There, Wally and Dick catch up. "Wow, old Wondy and Bats! When I first met them, I would never have pegged them to get together. Guess I'm kinda thick." Wally says.

"I would never have thought of it either, and I bill myself as a detective, so don't feel bad." Dick says.

"Can't wait till I find a girl. Maybe then people will actually treat me like an adult." Wally muses.

"You? You're the 'fastest' man alive. Most people think I'm just Batman lite." Dick complains.

"Hey, compared to him, everyone is lite." Wally tells him.

Just then Artemis decides to walk in. She grabs a glass from a cupboard and begins to fill it at the sink. Dick walks around the counter to talk to her. "You must be Diana's sister Artemis?"

"Yes, I am just getting my sister something to drink." She answers.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Artemis." Dick says, "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Yes you are the foster son of my sister's chosen. I know who you are, and I don't really have anything else to talk to you about, goodbye." she says, taking the now full glass with her.

"Smooth…" Wally comments after she is gone.

"I was just trying to make casual conversation." Dick argues.

"Sure Grayson, whatever you say," Wally assures.

At that moment Shayera makes a quick dash to the fridge. "Hey." Dick says to her.

"Way out of your league junior." she tells him as she grabs something and rushes back the way she came.

Wally nearly falls over in laughter as Dick stands there slack jawed. "I am not after every redhead I see damn it!" Dick protests.

"I hope so," Barbra says, walking up and planting a kiss on his cheek. She leans in and whispers in his ear, "Because if you were, I'd kill you."

...

"My dear I think they sent you the wrong size." Audrey says, pulling up on the neck line.

"I knew we should have walked out with it when I had it on," Diana says, trying to physically shrink her frame by pure will. "Its too late to change it now."

"We could try and ask your sorceress friend for some aid?" Hippolyta comments, slowly working up the zipper.

"With all do respect to Zatanna, the last time someone shot magic at me I was transformed into a pig," Diana explains, "I am not willing to risk anything like that today!"

"Well then my dear, suck it in!" Audrey says, pulling up with all her might.

The zipper somehow flys up Diana's back with lightning speed, closing her dress together. "Got it!" Hippolyta shouts in triumph.

"Hera!" Diana shouts in pain her hands grabbing her chest.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asks, thinking her friend's pain has little to do with the tightness of the dress.

"Something sharp is digging into my breast!" Diana shouts, pulling down on the dress.

The Queens franticly try to pull down the dress, "What in Tartarus could that be?" Hippolyta asks.

"A piece of tubing broken through the fabric, a loose stitch, her bra's under-wire, it could be anything!" Audrey suggests.

Artemis walks in with the glass of water, "What's wrong?!"

"Oh Gods!" Diana shouts in agony.

"We need to get this dress off of her!" Hippolyta explains.

Artemis calmly steps forward, takes hold of the neck line, and pulls...

...

Clark finds Bruce standing in the main living room. He walks up and hands him his tux, "I think its time for you to get dressed."

"My record for putting one of these on is less than two minutes," Bruce explains, "it can wait."

"Metro Tower to Batman." Mr. Terrific's voice says into his ear.

Clark's face falls as his super hearing picks it up. Batman touches his ear piece, "I'm guessing this is important?"

"Sorry to interupt your wedding day big man, but there is a wild fire in California. At the moment it is a good distance away from civilians but that will change soon. We could really use the help of some of your guests." Mr. Terrific explains.

"Understood," Batman answers.

"Well that is some bad luck." Clark says.

"Actually I was expecting worse, they say trouble comes in threes..."

At that statetment one of the doors flys open and Artemis back peddles in with her hands in the air saying, "I'm sorry sister, I was only trying to help!" she explains.

Following her in is Diana. A look of murder is in her eyes, the top of her dress is ripped to shreds, and every female guest is trying to hold her back. "You have destroyed my wedding dress!!" she screams at her sister.

"Wow." Clark says.

"Well there's number two." Bruce responds.

Tim runs in, followed closely by everyone else, "Batman, you need to see this," he says, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

On the tv is a news report. Vicki Vale is on the scene, behind her a large number of patrol cars are lined up in front of what looks like a church. "...I repeat, the Joker has taken control of a church. The Church of Saint Avellino. A few minutes ago he sent this message to police."

Suddenly the screen is filled with the Joker standing in front of the alter, wearing a purple priest outfit, holding a Bible upside down in one hand and a revolver in the other. "Hello my flock," he says, "I, the Joker, have come to save thee. Save thee from the boring tripe spewed out by this institution. Unfortunately there are not as many of the fools here as I was expecting (apparently everyone shows up on Sundays), but I won't let that stop me. I solemnly promise that you will all be very entertained and no one will be saved! Also I want the city to fill my collection plate. Or I'm sending every sheep here straight to heaven via bullet express!" He shoots a bullet into the ceiling to demonstrate, "Ha HA HA He ho HA HA HE HO HAHAAHAA HAAAHA HA HA WHOO HOO PRAISE THE LORD!" The lunatic shouts at the camera.

"Dear God," Alfred says.

"There is no way this is a coincidence." Vick says.

"No, its damn bad luck," Oliver argues.

"Is the whole world trying to stop us!" Diana screams in rage.

The room gets filled with chatter. The Batman smiles and says, "Excellent." He turns on his heel to face the stunned crowd. "Clark, get rid of that tuxedo," he instructs, "then take John and Wally with you to handle that wild fire. Between the three of you, you should have the situation under control in no time." He turns to the other male superheroes, "The rest of you do a quick sweep of the city and make sure we get no more interruptions." He turns to the women assembled, "Ladies, by whatever means necessary, please help my bride get dressed." Next he turns to Alfred, "Alfred, please make sure everyone finds their way to Wayne and Brown."

Alfred raises his eyebrow in confusion. Then he smiles, "I understand sir. I will take care of everything."

"Thank you," he says, "Dick and Tim, you're with me. " everyone begins to head out. As everyone sets off, Bruce stops, "Hold a sec," he says. He walks up and kisses Diana, "You look beautiful," he assures her, "I'll see you soon."

With that all the men leave the room. Diana smiles, no anger in her anymore. She collects the ripped fragments of her dress in her hands, "Alright ladies, we have some serious work to do." she tells them.

_TBC! Hope you liked this chapter everyone, let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

A big thanks to all who gave this story a review! Also, as always, all praise to my BETA Hepburn, without whom this story would slightly suck and be much harder to read. Here is the last chapter folks!

...

"Just when I am starting to like your fiancée, he decides to have your ceremony in a cemetery!" Hippolyta complains. The Bride and her maids have reached the destination Alfred led them to, to find a large graveyard awaiting them.

"He has a reason. One that I cannot fathom at the moment, but I am sure it exists." Diana explains. Since the top of her wedding dress was destroyed she is wearing the breastplate of her Wonder Woman armor, but the rest of her ensemble remains the same.

"I think this place looks rather...peaceful." Artemis comments, earning a glance from everyone.

"It seems very Batman to me." Vixen says.

"Maybe he wants the spirits of those who have passed on to celebrate with us?" Fire guesses.

Ice looks at her, "Sometimes I just can't imagine what's in your head girl?"

"I am so having my wedding in a grave yard!" Helena says.

The group proceeds to a large double headstone which Alfred and an elderly woman stand in front of. "Alfred it is a relief to see you!" Diana says, hugging him, "and who is this?"

"May I introduce an old friend of the family, Dr. Leslie Thompkins." he says, bowing before said woman.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you my dear." Leslie says, shaking Diana's hand, "I am sort of the Bat family physician, which explains why someone like you would have little need of my services. Also I suppose old dark and gloomy hasn't mentioned me?"

"On the contrary, he has." Diana says, "When I asked him what it was like to grow up without a mother, he told me about you. I believe you are more to him than just a doctor."

Leslie smiles, "And he is more to me than just a patient, I assure you." she says.

"Can either of you tell me why I'm getting married in a cemetery?" Diana asks.

The two part revealing the tombstone, " Diana, may I introduce you to Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Wayne ." Alfred says.

Now in complete understanding, Diana steps forward and places her hands on the stone. She prays to the spirits of those who her love has fought so hard to avenge. Then she turns to her mother, "I think this will be a lovely spot for the ceremony."

...

The Joker stands in the middle of the church. Kneeling before him, held by two thugs is the priest. The Joker holds in his hand a goblet of toxic poisons. "This is my blood," the Joker says, his voice full of fake seriousness. He looks down at the priest and gives him a wicked smile. He grabs the man's jaw and forces it open, "Drink this in remembrance of me!" he shouts, about to pour the foulness down the man's throat.

At that moment all the lights shut off, and the only illumination comes from a few scattered candles and some eerie light coming in from the stained glass windows. The Joker tosses the goblet of horrible liquid aside and pulls out his revolver as his goons drop the priest. His whole gang fans out keeping their weapons and eyes on the roof. "What blasphemy is this?!" the Joker shouts, "Has the beast come for us all?! Have you Fatman?!"

A loud crack comes from the farthest corner of the roof. The darkness is illuminated by gunfire as the Joker's entire gang open fire into the corner. One by one the gunfire stops, the hostages hear oofs and the sound of bodies hitting the floor from where each of them disappeared.

The Joker, feeling rather alone, grabs the priest and jabs the barrel of the revolver into his chin. "Why don't you come out now? I would hate to have to get the padre's brainmatter out of this nice suit!" he threatens.

The Batman appears in front of the large stained glass window above the doors. " I have not come to call the righteous, but sinners to repentance." the Dark Knight says.

The Joker nods, "Good quote." he admits, before turning the pistol at him and opening fire.

The Batman dodges the first shot, then throws a batarang, knocking the gun from the clown's hand. The priest takes the opportunity and flees. Batman jumps out, shoots a line, and swings down into a vicious kick, knocking the Joker several feet back and off of his feet.

The Joker laughs in mad glee, then springs to his feet with his fist ready in the air. In a ring announcer's voice the Joker says, "Now starting the battle to end all battles. In one corner, the good Father Joker. In the other, the dark and gloomy Batman devil. Folks get ready for a fight the likes of which you have never seen!" he shouts, aiming a right hook at his adversary.

Batman easily dodges the punch. Then the Joker throws an awkward spin kick at his head. Again the Batman blocks, but when he does so a blade at the end of Joker's shoe sinks into the flesh just below the caped crusader's armored gauntlet. The Batman grunts in pain and the Joker laughs in triumph. "Hallelujah!"

The Clown pulls a knife and goes for his enemy's guts. The Bat dodges to the right and answers with a thunderous jab to the Joker's face. He then gives him a strong side kick to the chest, breaking the Clown's rib.

The Joker regains his footing and holds his left hand over his chest. "Okay Batman," he sneers. He gestures with the knife, "Let's end this!"

In answer the Batman rushes at him. With his left hand, he grabs the knife, with his right he grabs the Joker's neck in an iron grip and lifts him up. Then with a great roar of rage he slams the villain down, into, and through the church's alter. He then steps back and looks at his foe, who is bleeding hurt and entangled in the wreckage. Before the wretch can struggle his way free, the large hanging crucifix falls, impaling the Clown's shoulder and pinning it to the floor.

The Joker screams and claws at it shouting, "This isn't funny!" at the top of his lungs.

In awe at the sight, the Batman does something he hasn't done since he was a child: he crosses himself and in a whisper quickly prays to the Almighty. He is gone when the lights come back on.

...

Gordon watches as Bullock and his men drag the Joker's gang out and cuff them. He is surprised to see Nightwing ride past with Robin hanging on behind him on his motorcycle. Then the Batmobile pulls up beside him. "Something go wrong?" he asks into its opaque window.

The cockpit slides open and the Batman turns to him, "Get in, we've got some place to be." the Batman answers.

...

As Batman had predicted, the wild fire had been taken care of quickly and Superman, the Flash, and Green Lantern are able to return. Also the sweep of the city was completed in short order and now everyone waits in the graveyard for the Groom and his sons to arrive (John waits with at least three people between him and Vixen).

"So, when did you know this was going to happen, that they would marry?" Clark asks J'onn.

"I felt something from Diana the moment she met Bruce," the Martian answers, "Bruce however...is hard to read, but the feelings were there."

Clark nods, "So when are you and Xui getting hitched?" he asks.

"We aren't," J'onn answers.

Clark looks at him confused, "I thought you proposed?"

"I did," J'onn explains, "she said she would prefer that we live in sin."

Green Arrow lounges against a tombstone next to Dinah. "So what do you think about the Batman getting married?" she asks him.

"I think its a smart idea. Diana's one hell of a catch, for him anyway, and he isn't exactly a spring chicken anymore." Oliver answers, "When someone starts getting to his age, they should think about settling down."

"Its interesting to hear you say that," Dinah says, "because you know, I'm the same age as Bruce."

"Heh, no you're not?!" Oliver says. Dinah nods slowly at him. "Well...what I meant to say..." he stammers.

"Oh I know what you meant to say," Dinah tells him.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yeah. What you meant to say is that people my age should get married."

Nightwing parks the motorcycle and he and Robin jump off and run to meet everyone. "He's coming." Dick assures them.

"Where is he?" Diana asks.

"He had to pick someone up," Robin explains.

On cue the Batmobile roars up and parks. The canopy slides open and Batman jumps out followed by Commissioner Gordon. "Tie cans to this car and die Flash." the Batman warns as he walks up the hill.

"Oh come on its tradition!" Wally complains.

"Hello everyone." Gordon says, "Hello pretty girl who I have never met." he tells a certain redhead.

"Hello daddy!" Barbra shouts while hugging him.

Batman stops to share a glance with Selina. She smiles, kisses him on the cheek and points his way to Diana. He walks over to her, placing a hand on his parents headstone and saying a quick prayer along the way.

"No priest?" Diana asks worried.

"I believe someone here is ordained," Batman answers, handing a Bible to Jason Blood.

Jason shakes his head in disbelief then takes the book. "Well then I guess the honor is mine."

"Married in a cemetery by a demon?" Diana asks, while tying her left hand to Bruce's right with the Lasso of Truth.

"Yeah, I guess I can't do anything half way," Bruce answers, then turns to Jason.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed this man to this woman," Jason starts, "and since you all already know this and because no one in their right mind would try to stand in their way, I think we can skip forward a bit."

"Thank you," Diana and Bruce say at once.

"I believe the two of you have your own vows, now is the time to say them," Jason continues.

"I think I will go first," Diana says. She turns to Bruce, "You are the most brilliant man I have ever known. And you can be a real idiot sometimes," she tells him, "You tell me that I am some perfect creature, higher and better than all others, and that you are so undeserving of me. You speak of yourself as someone less than normal, like you are horribly disfigured in someway and don't deserve me. You care more than anyone I've ever known! You care about people you will never see, you help them in ways they can never fully appreciate, you throw yourself into danger and almost certain death to save people who are nearly invulnerable or who want you dead! You are the greatest man I could imagine, and out of all the gifts the gods have given me I treasure you the most," she caresses his lips with her fingers, "I will love you for the rest of my life, I will love you after my death, I can not help but to love you always. That is what I vow."

In a move which shocks everyone (except Gordon, who has one of his hands over his eyes) the Batman reaches up and pulls off his cowl. He looks deeply into Diana's eyes and says: "You are the greatest and most purest light I could ever hope to shine on me. You are so bright you almost hurt my eyes, you illuminate the darkness in my soul, and I miss your warmth when you are not around. No matter what you or anyone else ever says I will never really be worthy of you and I don't know what I could have ever done to deserve you," he tells her.

"I do!" Wally yells, raising his hand. A half second later everyone else raises a hand as well.

The Batman gives the crowd a half hearted glare and Diana laughs. He looks back at her and smiles, "I vow to do all I can to make you happy for as long as the fates allow, and to love you in every way possible for as long as I live, and after, and always." he tells her, bringing tears to her eyes.

Within the crowd of guests the sound of thick weeping is heard. John looks next to him in disbelief to see it coming from Shayera. "Shut up!" she tells him, wiping the tears away with a ready tissue.

"By the considerable power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your Bride." Jason tells him. The Batman wastes no time in doing just that, as the crowd cheers.

"Let's get out of here." Diana whispers to him.

The two untie themselves and part. Bruce walks over to his family and and says, "Don't let the city burn down while I'm gone."

"We'll try our best," Barbara says, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Bruce embraces each of his Gotham family, save for Gordon. The Commissioner still has his hand over his eyes, so the Batman forces his cowl into his other hand and walks away.

Diana walks over and embraces her mother, Artemis, and Audrey. " Mother,I won't be showing up to any UN meetings for about two weeks." she tells Hippolyta.

"No my daughter, you won't be for about two months," Hippolyta answers, "you have more important things to do."

"I am sorry about your dress Diana," Artemis says.

"Its okay," Diana answers, "Just don't expect me to help with your dress when you get married!" They both laugh at Diana's remark.

They each greet other guests for a bit until Diana calls for Bruce's attention. When he turns, Diana pulls up her dress, reveling the garter on her leg. Her husband kneels down and slowly slides it down her leg. Then he turns and tosses it over his shoulder as Diana does the same with her bouquet. The flowers fall into Dinah's outstretched hands, and the garter lands on the point of Oliver's hat. "You aimed that!" he yells.

That taken care of, the Bride and Groom jump into the Batmobile and drive off. Lois walks over to Superman and asks, "So Clark, did you like being Best Man?"

He picks her up and flies off with her, telling her, "I like being able to take home my favorite Bride's Maid!"

_The End. Tell me what you thought of it guys!_


End file.
